


bound to burn

by Selemetis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Zuko (Avatar), Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but jokes on me because the fic isn't long either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: Loving Katara was like a thousand lightning bolts crashing through his chest. It hurt, it hurt so bad and somehow so good.Even though she kissed Aang.Even though, after everything, she chose someone other than Zuko.or,Zuko is in love and Katara doesn't know who she is anymore.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 130





	1. balancing on breaking branches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/gifts).



> in god's year 2020, i'm delightfully obsessed with Zutara.
> 
> song for the chapter: t swift - exile

Newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko didn’t know how to feel about… well, everything. After the first weeks of his righteous coronation, the first thing he wanted to do was to find his friends,  _ rather, his family now _ . 

Family.

_ Family _ .

The word had left such a bitter, metallic taste on his tongue before that he had never thought he’d be able to remember it without raw fear in his heart. Family used to mean chains squeezing his heart, smoky smell on his face and a faint memory of a mother that had vanished. 

Then, his uncle taught him what the word actually meant and that wasn’t even back then when he was trying to regain his honor as the Prince, no. His uncle taught him what family meant when he hugged him without a word in that raggedy tent back in the Earth Kingdom. Iroh taught Zuko that family was acceptance, warm hugs and good tea. But most importantly, family was the faces you looked for in a crowd when you succeeded or you failed. Zuko understood that better when he looked for her face in the crowd. Not his uncle’s, not Aang or Sokka’s or not even his mother, like he had used to do during the first years of her missing. No, Zuko looked for only one face in the crowd after his coronation. Only one face he needed to see to get the validation that he had sought out for so long. 

But he had to wait for that; he had to wait to see her again, right where he left her with others at Ba Sing Se. 

He  _ hated  _ there. He hated there so much.

It was a month later after his coronation, Iroh decided that it would be nice to open his old tea shop and maybe Zuko could come to visit with his friends. That would be great, wouldn’t it?

_ Yeah, great. _

He asked around, it had been some time since the Agni Kai in his father’s palace --  _ no _ ,  _ his  _ palace’s courtyard. He had thanked her back then, he wanted to thank her now, too. And maybe, just maybe, they could have their own life changing adventure once again, for the old times’ sake. 

His uncle probably would tell him that he was too young to feel nostalgic.

When he finally found the courage to walk up to the balcony where he could see Katara’s back, he had to freeze in his step. He felt all the fire in his veins left him lifeless, the sun was drowning and the stars were gone. Zuko stood there like a puppet set free of its strings, watching Katara kissing Aang.  _ Aang _ .

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t even move -- it was like watching… watching… no, he hadn’t seen anything to describe what he was witnessing. All his short yet carnivalesque life, Zuko had never felt what he was feeling at that moment. 

No, that was a lie. He knew what he was feeling down in his stomach. He just couldn’t quite name it. It was a disgustingly familiar thing, but it was so far away from him.

He spent the rest of the night beside Toph who would never ask him stupid questions unlike the rest of them. He silently drank his tea, bid his goodbyes to his uncle and gave an excuse about an upcoming meeting in Fire Nation. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if he had a schedule to attend or not at that point.

And this was almost two months ago.

Now he laid in his bed, watching the mural over his ceiling, describing the birth of the first dragons. He had disregarded the letters on his bedside table, not even looking at the names. There were various invitations for him from his friends; to the Kyoshi Island, Omashu, Ba Sing Se, even a letter from Chief Hakoda from the South Pole. But he just couldn’t even find in himself to see what they were inviting him for.  _ Hey _ , a nasty thought played in his head,  _ Maybe they want you to celebrate the newly engaged Avatar and his bride Waterbender Master Katara _ .

Okay, even for his standards, this was a bit hyperbolic. 

What he did instead, as all the teenager kings would do, was to call upon someone else to take his mind off of this ridiculous image in front of his eyes.

So he kissed Mai just for the sake of it; just to see if he'd ever feel the same way again for her but he  _ didn't _ . While he isolated himself in his chambers, sort of just to be noticed (and even though he was the Fire Lord now, he wanted to be remembered every now and then, sue him), he thought to himself that it was just childish, what he tried. It was, even for an 18-year-old, juvenile.

Loving Mai, having her in his arms was like a warm campfire, touching his skin  _ oh-so-gently _ . It was familiar and safe, a haven that he could be just fine in it. However, as difficult this was to admit to himself , it was the truth: Loving Katara was like a thousand lightning bolts crashing through his chest. It hurt, it hurt so  _ bad  _ and somehow so  _ good _ .

Even though she kissed Aang.

Even though, after everything, she chose someone other than Zuko.

But then again, who wouldn't choose the Avatar himself? The entire world needed the Avatar, and the Avatar needed Katara.  _ To babysit him _ , Azula snickered in his mind from a dark corner.  _ He’s just a small kid _ .

When he finally found himself the strength to get up and look outside, he recognized the feeling in his chest. That knot stopping his lungs working properly whenever the thought of them kissing creeped into his brain was the one from years ago; it was the feeling he had had the first time he was on his exile ship, setting course to find the Avatar. He had felt the same knot while looking to the docks getting smaller each second. His home, fading away. 

Katara, fading away. 

Katara was his home and he was being forced to watch her from afar. He had seen this play before and he didn’t like the ending. He didn’t like what he had become afterwards. 

Katara wasn’t his home, then why the hell did he feel like exiled, all over again?

He didn’t want to become the same bitter kid over a heartbreak again. He had an entire nation to be present for. 

He checked the letters properly this time to occupy himself and was genuinely surprised to see that they weren’t silly invitations as he had thought they would be. Only one from his uncle, asking him to create a holiday to visit him in Ba Sing Se. Others were trade offers from Water Tribes, security proposals from Kyoshi Island and… one from Katara herself, asking if he was okay and when she could see him, to have a tea at least.

He promised himself that he wouldn’t fall apart but he couldn’t help the little shaking in his hands. He couldn’t help dropping the inkwell at his first attempt. 

_ Whenever you want _ , he wrote first but then threw the paper away. He didn’t want to seem too eager. 

_ Let me know when you’re around _ , he wrote the second time but then grimaced, threw that one away, too. It wasn’t an invitation to his beach house at the summertime. 

_ Uncle asks me to visit him in Ba Sing Se _ , he finally decided,  _ Why don’t we meet there? His tea is the best one around. _

He added a time to meet, too, for a week later. 

A part of him was excited to see Katara, just by herself, without everyone around. Another part of him thought that this was pure torture and he heard in his mind Azula cackling.  _ You are so weak, Zuzu _ . But what the hell did she know?

***

He wanted to ask,  _ What happened, Katara? _ He wanted to ask her,  _ What changed? _ And most importantly, most bitterly, most desperately, he wanted to ask,  _ Why did you choose him, Katara? _

But all those questions flew away once the waterbender walked into the tea shop, beautiful as ever, her hair looks like a volcano ready to erupt any moment. 

He just got up and gave her half a wave. But Katara, being Katara, pulled Zuko into a tight hug. 

“I’ve missed you,” she almost whispered to his neck. “It’s been so long, Fire Lord Zuko.” There’s a playfulness in her tone but he could hear the complaint as well. It made his heart flutter uncomfortably. 

“It hasn’t been  _ that  _ long,” he said awkwardly and let her go quickly, trying not to focus on the ocean smell of her hair. “It feels like yesterday when we slept on Appa and ate whatever Sokka and Toph could get their hands on.”

Katara laughed. She laughed and it made his heart skip a beat. His uncle rang the bell to inform them that their tea was ready and Zuko took the opportunity to get himself together. 

When he came back with two cups, he hoped to seem calmer.

“How’s everything?” Katara asked, her chin resting on her hands. He missed those big blue eyes, two parts of the same ocean. Sometimes they reminded him of lightning bolts. “You seem better.” the trepidation in her tone wasn’t hidden. 

“I am,” he only said, “much better, thanks.” He knew what she meant and continued, “The healers say that it’s only a matter of time before the scars fade away. They are not as strong as…” he pointed at his face. “This one. Luckily, Azula isn’t as good a shooter as Ozai was.” he ended the sentence with a crooked smile but Katara’s face was more serious. 

“Have you seen her?” she almost whispered again. Zuko shrugged. 

“Only once,” he admitted. “But after that she didn’t want me in her chambers.” When Katara raised an eyebrow,“Aang also took her bending away after the imprisonment.” he explained, “And I just…” he took a deep breath and played with his cup. “I thought maybe it could help her, you know.”

“She tried to kill you.” Katara reminded him. “She almost killed you,” there was a tremble in her voice. “Many times, Zuko.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Zuko couldn’t help himself and hissed. “But without her bending… She’s not that crazy anymore. I think she’s just…” he shook his head, not being able to find the right words. “I just know what it's like to try to please father all the time, okay?”

“Okay,” Katara only nodded and drank some of her tea. 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said immediately. “I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“You didn’t.” Katara’s face softened and she reached a hand to put on his. “How’s Mai?” she suddenly changed the subject. So sudden that he appalled for a minute, to think straight.

“She is fine… I suppose.” he said and tried to remember where she was, indeed. “I think she was visiting her mother and brother in their summer resort. But that was months ago.”

“You suppose?” she questioned. “Isn’t she your girlfriend? Why do you  _ suppose  _ where she is?” She was scolding him, amiably, but he didn’t have the mindset to process that.

“What? No!” he felt like defending himself. “We haven’t been together since…” he gulped, “Since the Boiling Rock where Sokka and I barely got away. I mean…” he didn’t know if she needed to know this, but then again, she also made her choice, didn’t she? “We briefly saw one another a few times but… She just congratulated me.” He changed his mind at the last second. “That’s all.” 

“Oh.” Katara said but he couldn’t read her face. Was she disappointed?

“How’s Aang?” he asked this time and saw the mirrored shock on Katara’s face, even only momentarily. “Is he here, too?”

“Ah,” Katara took a breath. “He is in Kyoshi with Suki and Ty Lee, learning hand to hand combat.” 

“Wasn’t Sokka up for being the master, finally?” he joked and she smiled as well. He felt the tension fading away. 

“Actually, it was his suggestion.” Katara said proudly. “He said that Aang needed to learn from the best, like he did.”

“He was wooing Suki, huh?”

For a moment she seemed like she wanted to scold him but he knew her way too well for that. Katara laughed afterwards, only to get the stern look back on her face. 

“I was worried about you.” she finally said. “I haven’t seen you for so long and the last time you were… well, you looked distant. And you didn’t write, either.”

He couldn’t look her in the eyes to see the disappointment. 

_ I was the first one to trust you _ , he recalled a far gone memory in the back of his mind.  _ Remember? _

“Being the Fire Lord isn’t easy.” he told her instead. “I have boring meetings everyday.” Katara smiled but he could see the slight resentment behind that smile. “Hey, I took uncle’s advice, though. It’s a national holiday in the Fire Nation this week. Do you want to come join me during the festivities?”

“What are you celebrating?” Katara scoffed, but she looked amused as well. 

“The First Appearance of the Blue Tiger,” he smirked, “He saved the Avatar once, you know.”

“Oh, I  _ know _ .” Katara tilted her head with a knowing look in her eyes. “And I’d love to see what you prepared for this national hero, Fire Lord Zuko.”


	2. permanent reverie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on their way to the fire nation, zuko has a flashback to back when they were on the Ember Island
> 
> dermot kennedy - for island fires and family

Flying on the Fire Nation balloon, Zuko's mind drifted off to a memory that seemed now forever ago, but it was only a couple of months ago. 

He couldn't breathe in the master bedroom where his parents once shared; he wouldn't even stay in this room, of all places but no one else wanted to stay in the room where the Fire Lord Ozai slept. Zuko couldn't blame them.

Sokka was in Azula's room while Toph claimed the downstairs guest room and Katara picked the room next to Aang's (that had belonged to Zuko long ago) to help him if he needed anything. 

Zuko couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. 

He went outside to get some air and maybe get his hands on something to help him sleep. 

But once he stepped outside, he found Appa sleeping in front of the door and Katara at the foot of it, talking to the bison. 

"Hey there," he gave her a heads-up but she startled nevertheless. "Didn't mean to scare you." he mumbled. 

"No, no." Katara nervously chuckled. "I just didn't think anyone else would be up." she patted next to her. "Want to join us? I was telling Appa about the constellations." 

"Are those the same stars back at your home?" Zuko sat cross-legged. 

Katara seemed to be focusing on them for a moment and Zuko watched her portrait, so perfect. 

"Could be, I am not sure." she murmured after a while. "Sokka would be able to spot them better, I think." Then she turned to look at him, fervently. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Zuko chuckled and realized how easy it was to laugh beside her now, after everything. How warm that she had become, next to him. 

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until the full moon revealed herself.

"Let's go to the seaside." Katara clapped her hands. "I want to practice my bending." 

"Sure." Zuko nodded and followed her sheepishly. 

The moon lighted up the sea and her features so beautifully that it made him think of constellations when he looked at her. 

"I like summer." she murmured. "We have so little warmth back home that I sometimes forget the world gets to bask in this comfort." she moved her hands to rise some water from the sea, separating the drops and crystallizing them into snowflakes before they all melted. 

"You are like the summertime, too." Zuko blurted out and felt his cheeks go red. 

The small drops of water under her control rained down on the sea suddenly and Zuko saw her cheeks were pinkish. 

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully but he just shrugged. 

"You just are." he said and nothing else, pointing at her still risen hands. "My uncle told me once that he worked with Waterbenders to develop a new way of firebending." He walked up to her and rose his hands the same way. "Starts like this," then he moved his arms the way he showed Aang how to, "And directs the lightning away." He finished, pointing at the skies. "Isn't it interesting how different elements can help each other?" 

Katara gave him a look that he couldn't quite find the meaning of but smiled still and she mirrored him.

"You talk about your uncle with such affection." she said finally. "Why don't we look for him?" he matched her gaze, not sure if she was serious or not. "You know, he could help us." 

They sat on the sand and Zuko looked away from her, at the sea. 

"I don't think he wants to be found." he said coarsely. "Not by me, at least." 

"Why would you say that?" Katara was confused, her brows knitted. He thought she still looked so cute like that. 

"You were  _ there _ , Katara." He scoffed humorlessly. " _ You _ had such a hard time to forgive me, imagine being  _ my _ family." 

Even though context was so irrelevant, Zuko bit the inside of his cheek when he said the last part. It was nothing, but he had a crazy idea over it. He wasn't going to mull over it. 

"My uncle was the only person who believed in me." he said instead, voice full of despair. 

He didn't expect Katara's hand over his, warmer than the summer sky. He froze when she caressed his hand. 

"Zuko," she said with the softest of voices. "Your uncle isn't the only one who believes in you." 

It was too good to be true, he thought. She was giving him more than he had ever deserved. 

"Even if that's true," he cleared his throat, "He is also not the only one I disappointed." 

"And I am not the only person with the capacity of forgiveness." she insisted and he wanted to believe her. "Do something for me," she said after that.  _ Anything _ , he thought. "Just remember the good things about your uncle. It's easier that way." 

"I can try." he just mumbled. "Can I tell you something?" he finally found the courage. "That I didn't tell anyone else?" 

Katara looked hopeful and encouraging, she nodded. 

"Of course." she said. "You can tell me anything, Zuko, we're friends now." 

"Right." he said but he was already regretting this. He didn't want to talk about it now, he lost the courage. 

_ Dramatic and coward, _ Azula's voice played in his head and he shut his eyes, hands turning into fists. 

"Hey," Katara put her hand on his shoulder and he immediately missed her presence on his hand. "Zuko, are you there?" 

"Yeah, yeah." he said. "You know, it wasn't that important anyways and it's getting late. I need to train Aang in the morning." he tried to get up but Katara pulled him back with an unexpected power. 

"I once yelled Sokka that mom loved me more and that he didn't even care that she was gone, that he didn't even know her." she said, fear pooling in her now night blue eyes. "And this was years ago but I still fear that Sokka remembers and resents me for it."

Zuko couldn't understand at first, frowning at her. But slowly realized that she was bargaining with him, with a secret, a shame of her own. He felt his heart expanded twofold. 

"Uncle lost his son at the walls of Ba Sing Se." he started. "Lu Ten. He was the actual crown prince after Uncle Iroh." 

Katara didn't say anything and signaled him to continue. He couldn't look at her now. 

"After he -- after I--," he hesitated, "After Ozai imprisoned him, I ignored what I did the first few days." he swallowed, closing his eyes for a second. "And I had a dream about Lu Ten, after all those years. Maybe it wasn't a dream, I really can't tell." 

He remembered it clearly, he remembered the uniform on Lu Ten, the blood stains over his chest and on the side of his head. He remembered that his cousin smelled like ginseng tea and ozone. The look on his face resembled Azulon, cold and distant. 

"And he told me… he told me that Uncle loved me and I was all he had now that Lu Ten was gone. He told me…  _ 'No one has ever loved you like my father does. Not me, not even your mother, not your own sister, certainly not your father. And look what his love cost him.' _ The worst thing is," he skipped a stone over the sea. "He was right, Katara." 

She was silent, he couldn't blame her. 

"I don't think he was scolding you." she said after what it felt like a forever to him. "I think he was just  _ reminding _ you, to find your back to your uncle." she took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder. "And if he is a bit mad at you, I think that's understandable." 

She chuckled and so did he. She had one of those infectious laughters. 

"Thank you, Katara." he said finally. "For understanding." 

Katara only smiled at him and got up, giving him a hand. 

He looked at her hand for a moment, as if he was wondering if he'd burn. He took her hand eventually. 

He was bound to burn, anyways. 

Now the memory of the Ember Island was far far away from him, even though Katara was by his side. He felt like he had something different back then, something that was taken away from him.

"Are you okay?" A soft touch on his shoulder drifted him away from his memories. 

"Yeah, just tired." he only said and tried to smile. "What about you?"

"It's like being on Appa again." she sighed. "He was much less birdlike, of course." 

"He is quick to miss, indeed." he said. "But you'll reunite him shortly anyways." 

There was something in Katara's eyes. A hesitancy, maybe a little bit of resentment. 

"Aang is taking good care of him." she said. "And the last time I saw him he talked about a lead on hidden Air Nomads. Maybe he'll find a flying bison for Appa, too." 

"I remember a letter about that from him," Zuko said thoughtfully. "But… wasn't that a month ago or so?" 

He remembered it because it had made his blood boil, thinking about the adventures he would be on with Katara by his side. 

"Yeah." she said faintly. "That was the last time I talked to him." 

"Why?" the confusion turned his stomach upside down. 

His question went unanswered because his captain announced that they were about to land. 

"Welcome back to the Fire Nation." he told Katara. 

"Thank you," he wasn't sure what she was thanking for. 


	3. road remains hopeful this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katara and zuko learn how to be friends before anything.
> 
> dermot kennedy - young & free
> 
> (the titular song and the main inspiration for this fic, highly recommended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the nice comments and kudos! i had a small accident earlier this week, sorry for the late update.
> 
> hope you guys like it!

The festivities were simple yet Zuko made sure that every part of his new kingdom enjoyed it. There were street parties, theaters honoring the Blue Tiger and of course, a ball at his palace. 

His. It sounded so pretentious and borderline possessive but it was the truth: the entire archipelago was his to rule until the time came for a new ruler. 

It turned out to be something fun, however. He watched Katara with the corner of his eye and thought she was really having fun. He had introduced him as the guest of honor from the Southern Tribe and while the people seem not to mind her presence, the ones who knew about the infamous Agni Kai took a step back. It amused him. 

"How are you enjoying the festivities, Lady Katara?" he asked with a serious manner alongside a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Katara rolled eyes at the formality but smiled as she watched the dancers filling the hall. 

"It's pretty great." she leaned towards him to be heard. He could smell the fire lilies in her hair. "I didn't expect to see Fire Nation having such colorful gatherings." 

"We used to have those." Now he had to lean as well. "But they were banished during Sozin's reign. I try to ignite the old habits we had." 

"Thoughtful." Katara seemed impressed and it made the entire thing worth for. 

"Can Fire Lords dance in these things?" she asked. 

"Usually, they can." Zuko answered, thinking about the stories he had heard. "But I don't think any of them cared to join. At least not my father or grandfather. But Iroh would, probably." The thought made him almost grin. 

"What about you?" Now she was grinning ear to ear. 

"What about me?" he asked, brows knitted. 

"Do you dance, Fire Lord Zuko?" 

"I--I---" Zuko stammered, his whole stance as the Fire Lord was gone now. "Katara, I don't dance." he was horrified.

"At all?" She raised an eyebrow. "Sad. I thought maybe-" she just shrugged but then both had to cut it out since a general of Zuko's was approaching them. 

"Excuse me, Fire Lord Zuko," he nodded towards Zuko and so did he, "Lady Katara." the ebony haired general smiled.

"General Zhu." Zuko greeted him. 

He had to be older than him, maybe by a few years; how could he manage to be a general, Zuko didn’t know. But there would be a time to clean out the psychopaths and massacre lovers from the Fire Nation Army. Just not yet; not until he got to know his soldiers. For now, General Zhu seemed okay and he had to accept that.

“Can I have this dance?” Zhu asked Katara who blushed suddenly, her gaze averted from Zuko. 

“Uh, I--” 

“Unless I’m interrupting anything.” Zhu said quickly. 

Katara looked over Zuko as if to see if he’d say anything but not even a muscle flinched on his face. 

“Sure,” Katara said. “Why not?”

He watched them waltzing onto the stage, watched how she soared through the music, and her hair floated around her like waves. Zuko didn’t dance, that was true. But that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to. So was it too bad if he was just as eager to see what Katara was going to suggest right before Zhu came in?

The room was closing in, he needed air and called upon a few butlers to open the windows. When that wasn’t enough, he had an inescapable urge to leave the ball all together like he had used to do when he was just the crown Prince. However, being the Fire Lord and being the outcast Prince were entirely different things. He just had to sit there and wait for this long, very long song to end while Katara and Zhu seemed like having the dance of their lives.

After the song ended, he busied himself with socially engaging with his ministers and top officials, maybe with some of the high society people that could benefit him with their funds. 

He masterfully dodged all the attempts Katara made to speak to him, always making up an excuse to talk to someone else. He knew this wasn’t the best way of hosting the guest of honor but he was just too exhausted to talk to her at the moment. What was he going to say? Nice dance, you and Zhu put on a great show out there? Yeah, right.

“Zuko, what is--?”

He interrupted Katara’s question by introducing her to someone new. 

“Chancellor Huazo,” he called the woman talking to a Lieutenant. She had striking blonde hair, unlike many of the fire nation and a stern look on her face reminded Zuko of desert sand. “This is Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.” Huazo raised her eyebrows, interested. “Lady Katara, this is Chancellor Huazo, a valuable advisor to the Fire Nation Council for many years.”

“Nice to meet you, Lady Katara.” Huazo greeted her with the regular Fire Nation coldness. “I heard a lot about you.”

As usual to her look at the Fire Nation, Katara reflected the same coldness. 

“All good things, I hope.” She accepted the hand extended towards her and Zuko saw Huazo smile. 

“All great things,” Huazo corrected her. “However, I must warn you that Fire Lord Zuko likes to keep the unpleasant details out. I hadn’t been a chancellor for a long time until the Fire Lord revoked my banishment very recently.”

“Oh,” Katara was surprised, pleasantly, Zuko hoped. “Congratulations, Chancellor.”

“Huazo was my firebender instructor when I was young.” Zuko explained. “Until the Agni Kai.” He worked so hard not to be affected by the memories that the words slipped out of his mouth with such ease. An ease that poisons had, moving in one’s veins. “She was also a student of Master Jeong-Jeong’s.” Huazo smiled as if she knew a secret the others didn’t. But Zuko did. “That’s why she accepted working as a Librarian in the Fire Nation even after I was gone.”

Katara’s eyes went wider when she connected the dots. 

“You were a White Lotus spy?” she whispered with such amazement. 

“Spy is a strong accusation, Lady Katara.” Huazo said but she was slightly smiling. “Let’s say… I was keeping an eye on the Fire Nation as a promise to my old Master.”

“I only learned about this after my coronation.” Zuko said when Katara looked at him, highly annoyed that he kept this from her. “Apparently even uncle didn’t know about it until he was imprisoned.”

“Well, we all have our devices to survive.” Huazo said. “But Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko told me so much about your accomplishments. Wouldn’t you want to use your experiences in the means of a better future for all of us?”

“Wha-what do you mean by experience?” Katara asked, her ocean eyes now moved in a storm.

“I’m talking about your skills in fighting as well as healing,” she nodded towards Zuko when she said the last word. 

“But… here? In Fire Nation?” It was so obvious to her that she couldn’t be a part of his nation, it broke Zuko’s heart a little. 

“We are not a nation where only benders exist.” Huazo said simply. “Just something to think about, no?”

When she left them with a nod, Katara turned at Zuko fervently.

“Is that why you asked me to come here?” 

Zuko was taken aback by the fury in her tone.

“Wh-what?”

“Did you ask me to come with you to this stupid ball so that your Fire Nation Chancellors ambush me with their proposals?”

Zuko frowned at her anger. 

“Look, I knew that Huazo would like to set up some sort of education for all non-benders, and I thought you could actually be interested.” he straightened his back. “What’s so bad about that?”

“Well,” Katara closed her eyes for a second and Zuko saw the drinks on the tables around them were just stirred a little. “I don’t like people deciding on my behalf about what I would like to do or not.”

“I wasn’t deciding, for Agni’s sake.” Zuko spoke between his teeth, trying not to draw any attention. “What’s with you?”

Katara glared.

“Nothing.” she said after a moment. “If you excuse me, Fire Lord Zuko, I need to get some air.”

And then she flounced out, leaving Zuko in the middle of the room. 

He had to wait until the ball was over to find Katara, and he had a feeling that she knew it very well. Stupid, he told himself, stupid, what did you expect? That she would live in the Fire Nation, happily ever after? Until Aang or a high rank general came along to swipe her feet off of the ground? That’s how you’re gonna make her stay? With petty games and subtle invitations through others? Who are you? Azula who manipulated people into her doing?

Finally, when he was able to get rid of the curtain twitchers and whatnot, he found himself walking angrily towards the turtleduck pond. 

He knew she’d be here, of course she would. Where else would a waterbender go in the middle of the Fire Nation Palace? She was petting a turtleduck, probably talking to it while making different shapes with water. Frozen fire lilies in the sky, then the emblem of the Southern Water Tribe, then the shape of her pendant, and so on.

“Are you ready to talk it out now?” he asked, arms crossed. 

Water escaped from her hold, meeting back with the pond. Under the moonlight, she was facing the pond so he expected her to be angry, at least look a bit intimidating but when Katara finally looked at Zuko, she seemed anything but.

“I’m sorry, Zuko.” she whispered. “You didn’t deserve the way I treated you.”

Okay, he wasn’t expecting an apology either.

“I don’t care about that,” he said and he actually meant it. “So I pissed you off, what’s new?” He tried to be playful when he said it but he probably should’ve added a smile or a chuckle.

“It’s not you what pissed me off.” Katara stooped. “It’s…” she sighed. “Everything, Zuko. I feel like everyone and everything is making decisions about my life for me.”

Zuko pointed towards a bench near the pond and Katara followed. 

“What’s going on?” he asked again, lighting up a torch nearby so that they could see one another better. She looked pained, her eyes darkened by fire.

She was so beautiful.

She took a deep breath, fixating her gaze on the turtleduck paddling away from them, to her babies. 

“I did something stupid.” she whispered at the end. “I did something very stupid and hurt someone I love. A lot.” She played with the hem of her dress. “And then I… Aang thought that I… and then Sokka said I should…” she buried her face into her hands. 

She wasn’t crying but Zuko still felt like he should do something, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“Whatever it is, they’re two off the people who love you the most.” he said slowly. “They’ll get over it.”

Katara looked at him in shock. 

“I just told you I hurt them. How can they get over it if I don’t do something about it?”

He shrugged and had to pull his arm back once she got herself together. 

“You probably had a good reason to do so.” 

She bit her lips for a second and looked him in the eye.

“How are you so sure?”

He looked her in the eye as well, not so sure of himself anymore.

“Because you love him.” he said and knew she understood whom he was talking about. “Sometimes people who love each other can hurt one another as well. I saw you guys many times patching things together, that’s why I’m sure.” He wanted to cut his own throat. 

“We were young.” Katara said. “Even though it was only months ago, we were much younger than who we are right now.”

“And we were free.” Zuko chuckled at a distant memory, “Much freer than now, right?”

“Right.” Katara sighed. “But, Zuko, I don’t lo-”

“I saw you.” he blurted out finally, an old weight leaving his chest, a new one settling in. “I saw you kissing him.” 

He tried not to be inculpatory but he couldn’t help himself. She chose to kiss Aang, how in the hell did that hurt Aang?

Katara felt silent but couldn’t avert her gaze from him. They stood there like statues; Zuko’s eyes looking for an invisible way out on the grass, Katara’s were fixed on him. 

“Well,” she gulped, “Then you know.” she continued. “I kissed him but then I realized that it wasn’t… it wasn’t what I wanted it to be. It would be so easy if I could, but I couldn’t. I can’t.” 

“You can’t what?” he murmured. 

“I can’t love him!” she cried out finally and he found it in himself to meet her teary gaze this time. “Everybody, even Sokka, says that I should be with him, that no one is worthier of my love than the Avatar himself and that I won’t get any luckier than the Avatar himself and it’s just driving me crazy!” She punctuated her last few words with icicles sinking into the ground. “No matter how hard I try, even though I kissed him, I can’t love him the way I supposed to.” Her voice was very faint, so much that Zuko could easily imagine that he heard her.

But he heard her.

He didn’t know how to feel about this revelation. One part of him felt a huge relief; a part that he wasn’t proud of neither could deny. 

Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted to hear? Azula once again spoke in his mind. That your lovely waterbender dumping the bald kid? 

“No.” he whispered to himself, yet Katara heard him. 

“What?”

“I mean,” he cleared his throat. “No, he is not your only shot at love.” He was frustrated even at the thought of it. “And you can’t be with someone just because you should.” He was so fervent that he forgot about all the stance, all the power he had to bear just for one second and enveloped her hands with his. “Katara, who cares about other people? Screw them! I’m sorry that Aang feels hurt or Sokka doesn’t agree with you but this is your life, but they just have to get over it if they want you to be happy!” He sighed to calm himself down. “And I know that they do.”

“I didn’t want to hurt them,” she was barely audible between her sobs. 

Zuko swallowed and tilted her chin up with his knuckles while wiping the tear escaping her with his thumb. 

“We all just need to move forward, Katara. All of us. We need to let go.”

She wrapped her hand around his very lightly but it burned his heart.

“How many times are you going to save my life, Zuko?” she asked softly. 

The corners of his lips slightly turned upwards. 

“I think you like exaggerating.” he whispered, withdrawing the hand under her chin reluctantly. 

With the loss of her touch, he felt empty. 

“You should rest.” he said. “You can stay here as much as you want. Don’t…” Don’t go. Stay. “Don’t feel like you have to leave any time soon.”

He got up and turned around, he heard Katara following him. 

“Umm… that’s nice but I don’t know where my room is.” she nudged his ribs with her elbow. “Assuming that I have a room, right?”

“Of course.” he smiled broadly, something he wasn’t used to doing. “Right next to mine. I’d give you Azula’s old room but--”

“Thanks no thanks.” she raised a hand. “I’d rather stay in a closet.”

“Then you’ll find your room very airy.” Zuko joked but she rolled her eyes. 

“Good night, Zuko.” Katara smiled at him when they arrived at their chambers. 

While the maids opened the doors for them, Zuko nodded.

“Sleep well, Katara.”

He dreamt of giant fire lilies and a laughter of a certain waterbender that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading it!


	4. all i got is close but not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to be happy with her happiness. He'd become fire, the sun itself if that was what it took to make Katara happy. 
> 
> song: the one that you love by LP

Things had relatively changed for the better between them after the night by the pond. Katara seemed more in sync with herself around him, and Zuko was not complaining that she was one of the first faces he saw in the morning.

However, Zuko knew Katara enough to see the signs of relentlessness in her eyes. He had spent enough time at the sea to predict a storm was coming. 

They exchanged kind looks and small talks during the day and he could find her waterbending by the pond at night. It was almost meditating to see her like that. But he knew it wasn't enough for her. He also knew that the best way to approach Katara was being direct. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her one night when they were having tea by the pond. 

"Right now?" She tried to smile. "I think this Jasmine tea is to die for. What about you?" 

"Pretty much the same thing." Zuko said and it wasn't a total lie, but for him, instead of tea, it was… "But you know I wasn't asking that." he kept his tone stern. 

"What?" she raised an eyebrow. "I am just having tea by the pond with the Fire Lord himself and--" 

" _ Katara _ ." He cut her off. "Come on." 

She sighed and left the tea cup on the grass, legs crossed. 

"I don't know how much I can stay like this." she said finally.  _ There it is. _ "Without doing anything." she quickly put a hand on his knee that shook him from his thoughts. "Don't get me wrong, I have no complaints here." she misjudged the look on his face, much to his relief. "But I just… I'd love to be useful, you know?" 

How could he tell her? How could he tell her that she was doing everything for him, that she was everything he needed around him and that she was the only person he could actually trust within the cold walls of his palace? How could he tell her that she was what was missing from his now even and calm breaths? Zuko had used to have such shaky, uneven and rushed breathing. 

How could he tell her that she set everything right? 

"Do you want to leave?" he asked, hoping the fear in his voice wasn't obvious.  _ I'm sorry _ , he wanted to say.  _ I'm sorry that I can't be enough for you to stay _ . 

"I just want to do something. Something important." she reasoned. 

He got it, he really did. 

"What about Huazo's offer?" he reminded her the ball. "You could teach kids?" 

"That wouldn't work." she scoffed. "Don't get me wrong but I am done with setting clueless kids into the paths of their destinies." 

"Fair enough." He nodded thoughtfully. "But I'll figure something out for you." 

"I didn't talk to you about it so you can solve my problems for me." she smiled, squeezing his knee. 

Still dumbfounded by the casual touches that didn't indicate any sorts of harm to his way, Zuko tried to smile. 

"But you're too important to lose, Katara." he said slowly. "I'll figure something out." 

Katara gave him a strange look, one could even believe that it was… a wistful one? But Zuko wasn't delusional. 

And he did find a way. Well, sort of. It would require a lot of time and effort to make it real however he believed that Katara could handle it. And eventually, she'd find her way back to him, maybe. 

"An ambassador for all nations?" Katara crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in his study. "How would that even work?" 

"Well," Zuko cleared his throat. "All the nations around the world are damaged, deeply so. And they all need someone to listen to them, someone who saw and experienced their struggles firsthand. Someone who wasn't sitting in their high thrones, on the good side or not." He got up and reached for the parchment laid on his desk. "Look," he said, "this is the entire list of the Fire Nation colonies around the world. We asked for troops to come home but they left a mess there, they destroyed lives and that's on my father. And they wouldn't listen to anyone from the Fire Nation, they wouldn't even talk to us and Aang is still way too busy with everything else. But you," he walked around his desk to face Katara. "You're one of the people that Fire Nation hurt. They could trust you with their problems and what they actually want from their respective governments. You could help the people of all nations, and the nations themselves." He could see that she was interested in the offer. 

"But would the governments even listen to me?" Katara said. "I'm only a child to most of them, Zuko." 

"Well, you have the full endorsement of the Fire Lord." he slightly smiled. "Also you are of the Water Tribe and the only Air Nomad you need to persuade is the Avatar himself." She smiled at the points he made. "But most importantly," he put his hands on her shoulders. "Everyone in higher places is deadly scared of you." 

Katara laughed at that; a full, warm laughter that made her head fall back. Oh, how he loved to be the reason why. 

"And you could have the freedom you want to live the adventures you are destined to, only to give us reports on a, say, monthly basis maybe? Or fortnightly could be useful, too, depending on where you're at the given moment." he added. "You could find out what  _ you _ really want from life. Not what the others  _ expect _ from you." 

Katara sent him a little sad, yet content smile. 

"You are counting on me wanting to leave, huh?" she asked teasingly. 

"No, Katara," he returned the smile. "I'm counting on you coming back." 

Even he couldn't deny the pink risen on her cheeks. 

"Then you've placed your bets on the right side this time, Zuko." she held the hand on her shoulder. 

He just wanted her to be right about that. 

Zuko knew he had to let Katara go for her to see where she wanted to stand. It broke his heart how happy she was with the offer but it was nothing compared to see her miserable by his side. He wondered if that was how his mother had felt when Ozai had let her disappear. 

He hoped to have a different ending from that story. 

Katara left within a week, with a great donation from Fire Nation and an Earth Kingdom noble, none other than Toph Beifong herself. Everything was set for her to start. 

"What's your first destination?" he asked when he saw her before her departure. 

"I'll start from the very outside," she said reasonably. "And work my way into the center of your nation." 

She left a kiss on his scarred cheek - it always felt weird to be touched on there, of all places. It had always felt strange that someone would even dare to touch the marred side of him. But not Katara,  _ never _ Katara. 

He didn't understand what she meant until it was almost too late.  _ She promised that she'd be back _ . 

"Katara!" he called for her right before she left. "Be safe." he said, out of breath. He didn't know what else he was allowed to say around so many other people,  _ strangers _ . 

Katara smiled at his awkwardness and they locked eyes for a heartbeat too long.  _ Lightnings crushing through his heart. _

Now that she got what she wanted, nay,  _ needed _ , Zuko wondered: what was left for him this time? 

He had to be happy with her happiness. He'd become fire, the sun itself if that was what it took to make Katara happy. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the update! pls let me know what you think <3


	5. if you feel like the night is falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d steal the sun from the sky for her.   
> He’d make the moon shinier for her.   
> He’d hunt every star and name every single one of them after her, if it meant that she was welcoming his lips on hers.
> 
> banners - someone to you

It had been months and Zuko could only see Katara a few times. The sane part of his mind whispered that this was okay, that it was how any sorts of healthy relationship operated. However, Zuko came from a long line of insanity which spoke as Azula in his mind. 

_ As if anyone would come back for you, Zuzu. _

Maybe that was why he found himself walking towards Azula’s new chambers, far away from where his room was.

He found her sitting in the middle of the room, eyeing the garden of fire lilies outside. The place where their mother used to take both them. He wondered if she missed her, too. Because for what was worth, Azula was only shy of 15. She was just a kid, manipulated by their father, just like Zuko was and she didn’t have an Iroh beside her to keep her grounded. 

He wondered if this would be his fate, too, if it wasn’t for Iroh. That he would go mad just to please his father, just to be worthy of his insane plans for his children? 

Probably.  _ Didn’t you, though, at one point? _

That was why people like Zuko could never be the heroes of other’s stories, he thought. He had made so many mistakes, when he was so young. The only thing he could hope for himself was redemption. And mercy for his sister, from Agni. 

He looked at her at first through the one sided glass, just for a moment. It was only her back, slumping and meditating. He used to whisper to her that everything would be alright, when they were kids. When they were kids, which wasn’t that long ago, Azula used to have many nightmares. Their father had believed that it was in her best interest to be left alone to learn how to deal with, no,  _ manipulate  _ fear. So, Zuko being himself, he’d walk on the tip of his toes, just 5 years old, to Azula’s room. She’d be crying and screaming, her eyes lit up with fire. Zuko would crawl on her bed, carrying his baby sister in his arms, whispering to her that everything would be alright when the sun rose.  _ They had risen with the sun _ .

He still couldn’t sleep sometimes, hearing Azula’s screams and cryings in the courtyard, throwing herself around just to be free of her pain. 

Since Aang took her bending away, she refused to talk to him but he just could hear her in his every move. 

How messed up they were, the royal children of the Fire Nation. 

“Azula.” he whispered but she didn’t even flinch to acknowledge his presence. 

For maybe a century, they stood in silence.

“I was wondering when you’d be able to summon the courage to come in, Zuzu.” she said in a slow voice, slower than she had ever been. “I thought it’d be longer but I can see that being the Fire Lord has brought some boldness into your weak heart.”

Somehow, her insults gave him relief. A sign of her old self. Not that she was someone to miss back then, _ but still _ .

“How are you doing?” It was a stupid question, he knew that, but what else there was to ask?

“I am terrific, Zuzu, how about you?” she snickered. “How’s ruling over my rightful throne going? Have we declared bankruptcy yet? Or now are we governed by a bald kid?”

Without the constant, burning, static energy around her, Azula sounded barely threatening. 

“I just wanted to see you.” he only said, he realized that this was a bad idea to begin with.

“Emotions will be your doom one day, Zuzu.” she turned around finally, facing him. “I hope to live to see the day.”

“It almost did.” he murmured, not a muscle twitching on his face. “During our Agni Kai.”

“Hah.” Azula said but a shadow passed her eyes. “Jumping in front of peasants might do that to a person.” 

“You seem okay,” he said, “At least better.”  _ Now that the screaming and crying stopped _ .

For a minute Azula just studied his brother, sitting there as if she ruled this tiny little room. 

“At least I don’t hear her anymore.” Her voice came from so deep inside, from a place which Zuko had thought she was incapable of having. “She stopped haunting me once my bending was gone.”

“Who?” Zuko frowned. 

Azula’s lips curved to a side for a second. 

“Mommy dearest, of course, Zuzu.” When she saw her brother’s utter shock, she rolled her eyes. “She was my mother, too, you know.”

“I’m sorry.” he whispered, eyes closed for a second. 

“Are you sorry that I get to hear her or are you sorry because of the fact that you’re keeping your own sister a prisoner?”

Zuko knew she was playing her but couldn’t stop himself. It was like fighting with his own mind. Azula was his dark side. 

“You tried to kill me!” he exclaimed. “On multiple occasions!”

“Yes,” she shrugged, “But those don’t affect me, emotionally. You, on the other hand, dear big brother, are an emotional liability on this nation’s shoulders. You are weak that way, just like mother.”

“You don’t even remember her that much.” Zuko hissed. 

“Don’t I?” Azula raised an eyebrow. “Still, Zuzu, you lack the stance of a leader. Even when you were banished on a ship, Uncle had to join you to be sure that you wouldn’t throw yourself off of it. Even during our Agni Kai, you couldn’t survive without your stupid peasant girlfriend. To deal with father, you brought the Avatar into a family matter.” she crawled closer to him, studying his expression. “You have a problem, Zuzu, you can’t do  _ anything  _ alone.” she lowered her voice, just to know when to spread her venom. “You worth  _ nothing  _ on your own.”

Zuko didn’t move when she locked eyes with him, looking at her with the cold stare he inherited from every Fire Lord before him. Despite the venom moving in his veins, he stood still. 

“You are just like Uncle that way, you know. You two always need people to feel worthy, always need others to validate you,” she snickered and went back to her corner. “Father and I, on the other hand, we can survive on our own. You had to break us to get that out.” she crossed her arms.

“And look where it landed you.” Zuko, just to hurt. 

Azula laughed at his face.

“Whatever I accomplished, I did it myself.” she said. “Can  _ you  _ say that about yourself, brother?”

Zuko got up, looking at her carefully. She seemed both out of her element and just where she needed to be; she was still the viper she was but it was clear as a day now that whatever she had become, wasn’t her own doing. Children weren’t born to hurt their families, they were forged that way. 

Azula wasn’t the insane voice in his head, she wasn’t his dark side; she was just a broken kid who was taught to hurt just to feel something.

It broke his heart, more than anything.

“I still love you, Azula.” he said and he could see that it took her by surprise. She took a step back. “I really do.” 

“Get out.” Her nostrils flared. With or without her bending, she was still a child made of fire. 

“GET OUT!” she yelled, and Zuko listened to her this time.

***

He jumped on the invitation to Omashu like a lifeline. 

It was Katara, of course, inviting him, Aang, Toph and Sokka to the Earth Kingdom for her evaluations on the communities. The reason didn’t matter but it was a good excuse to leave for a few days. Yes, he was the Fire Lord now. No, he wasn’t going to stay within these depressive walls all his life. Sue him, you’d lose.

On his way to the meeting, he thought about what Azula said.  _ You’re just a liability. You can never do things alone. You are worth nothing on your own. _

Could it be true? Could it be the explanation for his obsession over keeping Katara tied to him in any sorts of reasons he was determined to come up with? He couldn’t let people go, even his crazy sister after all. Why would that be any different?

He walked into the palace, greeted with such respect and a little bit of fear in people’s eyes. 

He paid his respects to King Bumi, had a small chat with the old man about his crazy ideas and was led to the meeting hall. 

Zuko couldn’t describe the feeling in his chest over seeing not just Katara but also Sokka, Toph and Aang with smiling faces. 

He smiled at them as well, as much as he could in a formal meeting and gestured at them to be seated. Katara had other ideas. 

She left her seat posthaste, running into his arms. The warmth of her body enveloped him into a much safer feeling, as if to prove everything Azula had said wrong. 

He kindly returned the hug, he knew that if he continued, he wouldn’t be able to let go. 

Sokka also left his seat, much to his surprise and gave his old friend a hug as well, chuckling at the way he was wearing his hair. 

“You look like a Lord, Zuko.” Sokka said. “You almost got me.”

Aang also got up to greet him. 

“Sifu Hotman.” he bowed and Zuko couldn’t help but smile at that. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Avatar Aang.” he repeated the bow. “It’s been some time.”

“Thank whoever's in charge up in these lands, Sparky.” Toph high-fived him. “Sweetness and Snoozles have been getting on my nerves.”

“Hey, Toph.” Zuko smiled at her. “Looking good.

“I’ll take your word for it.” she just shrugged and went back to her seat again. 

The meeting went by quickly, since everyone was in a rush to get the politics out of the way before they could finally talk to one another.

“Man, I thought I was seeing flying platypus bears towards the end.” Sokka wheezed as he walked beside Zuko. 

“I’m seeing a platypus bear right now,” Katara said implicatively behind him. 

“Hurtful, Katara.” Sokka rolled his eyes but nudged Zuko’s ribs. “Someone has the road rage.”

“Can you just leave Zuko alone for five minutes?” she caught up with them before they got into the house that was reserved for them. “That’s why people stop missing you, Sokka.”

“Ugh.” Sokka only said but he went to Aang to tell him some of his new jokes. 

“It was okay,” Zuko tried to defend him but Katara dismissed. 

“I know, I missed the bickering.” she shrugged. “How are you doing?” 

They sat around a feastful table that was full of… well, every food from every nation. 

“I’m okay, I think.” Zuko admitted. “Nothing new back home. But tell me about how  _ you  _ are doing.” he changed the subject. “You must have many adventures to tell me.”

He listened to her talk about everything she had laid her eyes on without a single complaint. There was something so relieving in her voice that soothed his aches and cleaned his worries. She could keep talking on and on about flaminguins and he’d be happy to listen. 

They’d been talking for so long that everyone started going to bed one by one, leaving them alone. So they moved to the balcony to watch the full moon.

“I missed you.” he said in the middle of her adventures at Kyoshi Island. “I really missed you, Katara.”

“You did?” she smiled at him softly and held his hand. 

“Of course I did!” he was surprised that she even had to ask.

“I missed you too, Zuko.”

The air in his lungs stiffened for a beat of heart and his mouth went dry. 

“Do you remember back in Ember Island… I told you that you reminded me of summertime?” Katara’s lips turned upwards at the memory as she nodded. “I still mean that.” he whispered. 

“You never told me what you mean by that, though.” Katara whispered and much like that night, he shrugged.

“You just do.” he echoed his past as the moon highlighted the shape of her face. There weren’t many moments he’d cherish from his past but the ones with Katara were never on the same level. 

“I don’t know what I would do without your support in these few months.” she said without pressing on the matter. “I feel so…  _ grounded _ , even by standing next to you, Zuko.”

“I take the journey did you good, huh?”

“That, too.” she admitted. “But no one else gave me the opportunity.”

“You’d find a way,” he blew her off. “It’s not my doing.”

Katara put a hand on his face. 

“Just take the compliment, idiot.”

“Calling the Fire Lord an idiot?” Zuko still tried to tease her. “That’s treason, Lady Katara.”

“Meh, I’ve called the Fire Lord way worse things than  _ idiot _ .” she shrugged. “I think he can take it.”

“You give me way too much credit.” in his mind he was joking but in reality… well. 

“I think you don’t give yourself enough credit.” she offered. “You are really important to me, Zuko.”

He wanted to believe her. 

Without giving too much thought to it (maybe because he had given it too much thought previously), he leaned to her. Their lips brushed for a moment as he waited for her to back away or push him or do something, anything to stop him. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and even though he believed he was imagining, he could feel her heartbeat going faster now, her chest heaving for more air. 

He’d steal the sun from the sky for her. 

He’d make the moon shinier for her. 

He’d hunt every star and name every single one of them after her, if it meant that she was welcoming his lips on hers.

When Katara didn’t back down, Zuko kissed her for the life of him.

He put his one hand on her cheek and the other on her back while Katara’s hand flew to his hair to bring him closer as if possible. As they parted for air, Zuko rested his temple on hers.

“We can’t go back from this,” he warned her. “ _ I _ can’t go back from this.”

“And we shouldn’t.” Katara caressed his cheek. “Because I don’t think I’d want to go back, either.”

This time it was her reaching for his lips.

***

The next morning after they had breakfast, Zuko found himself drinking tea with Sokka over the same balcony, watching Toph, Aang and Katara discussing something about the Earth Kingdom. 

“You once told me that you’re never happy.” Sokka said out of blue, with a knowing smile. “How about now?”

Zuko turned to look at him and smiled fully this time. 

“I’m happy,” he told his best friend and then looked at Katara as their eyes locked. Despite everything the fate might throw their ways, despite everything that pulled Zuko underground, he was sure of himself when she smiled at him with  _ that  _ look in her eyes. “I really am happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand we are here!! thanks for reading this tiny little fic and for your precious comments! pls let me know what you think of the finale. see you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
